


Shooting Love In Your Direction

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After Payback 2016, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn notices the little things about Sami's DDT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Love In Your Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble about a quick little moment from Payback this year. Also, the title is from 'Sex Shooter' by Apollonia 6 because why the fuck not?

“So… Finger guns?”

Sami smirked at his phone as he leaned back on a bench in the locker room. “You saw that, huh?”

“How could I not,” Finn laughed, his accent lilting as he did. “It was so obvious and dramatic. The camera _lingered._ It lingered on your declaration of love, Sami.”

Sami couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Let’s just say it was my way of telling you that I miss you and I’m ready for you to be here already.”

“Me too, love,” Finn sighed. “Me too.”

“Any word on that yet?”

“No. Hunter’s being his unresponsive self about it when I ask, as usual.”

Sami nodded in understanding, thinking back to the year before when he came up to face John Cena, not knowing if he was actually getting called up or not. “Of course.”

“Trust me though,” he said gently, “I’d tell you as soon as I do get the call up. No jokes. No ‘trolling.’ I would never do that to you.”

“You can joke a little.”

“I’m serious!”

“I know, I know,” Sami laughed, but then quickly followed with a sigh. “I just… I miss you, okay?”

“Miss you too. I’ll be there soon.”


End file.
